Zombies (Jägers)
Zombies (Dragonflies) Main Article: Zombies (Dragonflies) Story Zombie Helath Before round 10, their health increases at a decent rate as they start with 100 health, and 50 is added each round until round 9, at which point they have 950 health per zombie. Starting at round 10, their health increases by +10% each round. This eventually grows into massive numbers; at round 15 they have 1683 health, at round 30 they have 7030 health, at round 50 they have 47295 health, at which point it is capped so that the engine can handle the numbers without lag. Zombie Amount The amount of Zombies formula has been completely tweaked, with the formulas being as follows- *R= Current Round, P= Number of players 5*(P+R)+R This simplified formula allows for a good balance between difficulty, enjoyment and technical capability, as round 1 will have at least 11 zombies, round 10 will have at least 65 zombies, etc. Point System The Point System has been mostly untouched. *Non-lethal hit: 10 points *Lethal torso hit: 60 points *Lethal limb hit: 50 points *Lethal explosive hit: 50 points *Lethal neck hit: 70 points *Lethal headshot: 100 points *Lethal melee: 130 points *Repair a barrier: 10 points per board or segment of wall, door, window, etc. *Revive a teammate: 5% of downed player's total points *Kill a Zombie Monkey: 500 points if it hasn't attacked the player, 10 points if it has attacked *Kill a Napalm Zombie: 300 points & however the player killed it (neck, head, torso, limb, etc.) *Kill a Zombie with a Wonder Weapon: 250 points *Hack Anything: 250 Points *Get a Bonus Points power-up: Between 100 and 50,000 points Perk A Colas With a set of slightly rebalanced perk a colas, this game allows you to find perk a colas in chests, in searchables and in Cola Booths. Also, they can be bought for 2500 points each. *Juggernog: Increases the player's health from 100 to 250 *Quick Revive: Halves a player's revive time in co-op, and allows the player to revive themselves on solo *Speed Cola: Halves reload time and allows barriers to be built 60% faster *Double Tap Root Beer: Increases the player's fire rate by 33% enables bullet weapons to fire two bullets per shot (twice the pellets on shotguns), effectively doubling damage and ammo consumption *PhD Flopper: Immunity from explosive and fall damage *Stamin Up: Increase Sprint duration by 100% *Deadshot Daiquiri: Reduce hip fire spread by 35%, remove idle sway, instant ADS and auto aim to head instead of torso *Gunslinger Punch: Carry a third weapon *Golden Grog: When this player is downed, all Zombies are stunned for 10 s and all players get 2 Flashbang Grenades *Tombstone Soda: Create a lootbox on death that can be retrieved that contains the players inventory *Electric Sherry: Creates a lethal electric shockwave around the player whenever they reload their weapon or when they go down *Vulture Aid: Grants the drinker the following effects: **They will be able to see perks, wall weapons, pack-a-punch, places to draw chalk weapon outlines, and the Mystery Box through walls over a short distance **Zombies will occasionally drop small packets of ammo or points **55% zombies will release a cloud of green gas upon death, which will cause players standing inside it to be ignored by other zombies **Zombies' eyes will glow brighter, making them easier to see and distinguish from perk and weapon locations *Sprinter Tequila: Increase sprint speed by 25% and strafe speed by 15% *Secret Sauce: Grants player any one perk bottle Zombies Power-Ups When zombies are killed, they have a chance of dropping a power up. All of the normal Zombies Powerups are available in this game, except for Black Ops 4 and Dead Ops (Arcade) exclusives: List of Powerups Zombies Weapons Weapons that are only found in Zombies are listed here: *Ray Gun: This baby shoot some projectiles. They're slow, but boy do they kill **Damage per Beam: 1500/2500 (Pack-a-Punch) **Beams Per Minute: Automatic, 100 BPM/200 (Pack-a-Punch) **Recoil: None **Range: Infinite **ADS Time: 0.13 s **Recenter Time: 0 s **Reload Time: 3 s **Projectile speed: 100 m/s **Range: Infinite **Magazine: 25/ 50 (Pack-a-Punch) **Movement Speed: 100% **Perk: Rayd- Zombies killed by this weapon drop 5 ammo for any one weapon. **Pack-a-Punch: Porter's X2 Raygun- Extra Damage, BPM, Ammo and better hit modifiers. **Hit Modifiers: 1.5 X/2.5 X (Pack-a-Punch) to the head, 1.10 X/1.75 X (Pack-a-Punch) to the upper chest, 1.0 X/1.5 X (Pack-a-Punch) to the torso, 0.95 X/1.0 X (Pack-a-Punch) to the limbs *Wunderwaffe DG-2: And you thought the Tempest was bad... **Damage: Infinite (Pack-a-Punch) **Rounds Per Minute: Automatic, 60 RPM **Recoil: Low, mostly vertical kick with very minor kick towards the right **Range: 300 m/600 m (Pack-a-Punch) **ADS Time: 0.22 s **Recenter Time: 0.12 s **Reload Time: 6 s/4.7 s (Pack-a-Punch) **Projectile Speed: N/A **Magazine: 3 Charges/6 Charges (Pack-a-Punch) **Movement Speed: 95% (Normal), 70% (Firing) **Perk: Arcer- Zombies within 15 m radius of killed zombies are also killed if within 3s of kill. **Pack-a-Punch: Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, Increased Range and Magazine Size, decreased Reload Time, Hitboxes are 25% larger **Hit Modifiers: 3 X to the head, 2 X to the torso, 1 X to the limbs *Thundergun: That thing gives shocks and stiff breezes that can blow enemies to the depth of Tartarus. **Damage: Infinite/0 **Rounds Per Minute: Semi Auto, 100 RPM **Recoil: High, lots of vertical kick and slight leftwards wobble **Range: 10 m/20 m (Pack-a-Punch) (Damage range. Blowback Range is triple the damage range) **ADS Time: N/A **Recenter Time: 0.53 s **Reload Time: 2 s **Magazine: 2/4 (Pack-a-Punch) **Movement Speed: 85% **Perk: Blowback- Enemies that are hit but not damaged are thrown 5 m back and are forced to go prone for at least 5 s. **Pack-a-Punch: Zeus Cannon, Improved Magazine size, range. **Hit Modifiers: N/A *Winter's Howl: You called for a Popsicle? What about a Zombi-sicle? **Damage: 1700/3400 (Pack-a-Puch) **Beams Per Minute: Semi Auto, 181 BPM **Recoil: Low, very mild horizontal wobble **Range: Infinite **ADS Time: 0.11 s **Reload Time: 3.8 s **Magazine: 6/9 (Pack-a-Punch) **Movement Speed: 100% **Perk: Stay Frosty- Enemies that are hit have half speed, and headshots freeze enemies for 5 s. **Pack-a-Punch: Winter's Fury, Increase in magazine size and damage. **Hit Modifiers: 0.95 X to head, 1.0 X to torso, 2.25 X to limbs. *V-R11: Converts zombies into humans! What else do you need? **Damage: 0/11500 (3 m radius explosion) **Beams Per Minute: Semi Auto, 60 BPM **Recoil: None **Range: 550 m **ADS Time: 0.3 s **Reload Time: 3.2 s **Magazine: 3/6 (Pack-a-Punch) **Movement Speed: 90% **Perk: Saviour- Turns Zombies into humans. Humans distract Zombies/Saviour V2.0- Turns Zombies into humans. Humans distract Zombies, targeted allies are ignored by Zombies for 1 minute, gain instability abilities for 1 minute. **Pack-a-Punch: V-R11 Lazarus, Headshots are explosive, increased magazine size, upgraded gun perk. **Hit Modifiers: N/A *Hacksaw: When you merge a chainsaw and a sniper. That is, perfection and a hell lotta fun! **Damage: 2500 (Melee), 3550 (Ranged)/ 5000 (Pack-a-Punch) **Blades Per Minute: Bolt Action, 30 BPM/60 BPM (Pack-a-Punch) **Recoil: High, strong vertical kick and every unaimed shot has severe leftwards recoil/ Medium, Moderate vertical and leftward recoil (Pack-a-Punch) **Range: 5 m (Melee), 400 m (Ranged)/ 25 m (Pack-a-Punch Melee), 750 m (Pack-a-Punch Ranged) **ADS Time: N/A (Focuses Hip Fire by 50%) **Reload Time: 1.8 s **Magazine: 1/2 (Pack-a-Punch) **Movement Speed: 105% **Perk: Bloodfest- Enemies within Melee range are Melee and their limbs may be removed. Cannot be aimed, but has a horizontal bar to help in mobility. **Pack-a-Punch: Cutskull V1.5, Increased damage, increased magazine size, increased RPM due to magazine increase, lowered recoil, increased range. **Hit Modifiers: Infinite Damage to the head, 1.15 X to the torso, 1.0 X to the limbs *DSG 1000 Laser: Shots a steady laser. Like the one that slices through rock. Yeah. That type. **Damage: 10000 per 0.1 second **Energy Consumption per second: Auto, 4 energy/ 8 energy (Pack-a-Punch) **Recoil: N/A **Range: 400 m (Ranged)/750 m (Pack-a-Punch Ranged) **ADS Time: N/A (Focuses Hip Fire by 50%) **Reload Time: 7.8 s **Magazine: 100 energy/300 energy (Pack-a-Punch) **Movement Speed: 95% (General), 65% (Firing), 50% (Focusing Fire), 25% (Focusing Fire and Firing) **Perk: Energy Beam- Shoots a constant beam of laser that slices up stuff/Bloodthirsty Beam- Shoots a constant beam of laser that slices up stuff, increase beam size, double damage per kill. **Pack-a-Punch: Pew-Pew Laser, Increased range, rate of fire, magazine, new gun perk **Hit Modifiers: N/A *Scavenger: A bloody sniper that shoots explosives. Who thought of that? I could kiss him, I'm so happy! **Damage: 11500 (3 m radius explosion)/ 23000 (5 m radius explosion) (Pack-a-Punch) **Rounds Per Minute: Pump, 90 RPM **Recoil: Medium, vertical kick, pumping causes the aim to shift towards the bottom and left **Range: Infinite **ADS Time: 0.32 s **Reload Time: 1 s for first round, 0.32 s for the other rounds, 0.21 s to cock/ 0.5 s for first round, 0.1 s for the other rounds, 0.073 s to cock. **Magazine: 3/6 (Pack-a-Punch) **Movement Speed: 95% (General), 65% (Reloading) **Perk: Explosions!- The rounds are explosives, but function like bullets **Pack-a-Punch: Hyena Infra-Dead, Increased damage and explosion radius, reduced reload times, increased magazine size **Hit Modifiers: 5 X to the head, 1.10 X to rest of body *31-79JGb 215: Think that hulking dude was acting too proud? Shrink him with this baby and he dead boi. **Damage: 0 **Beams Per Minute: Semi Auto, Infinite **Recoil: None **Range: 550 m **ADS Time: 0.25 s/0.1 s (Pack-a-Punch) **Reload Time: 3.4 s/1.8 s (Pack-a-Punch) **Magazine: 5/8 (Pack-a-Punch) **Movement Speed: 85%/100% (Pack-a-Punch) **Perk: Shrinker- Shrinks zombies for 10 s. Shrunk Zombies deal no damage and reduce movement speed by 5%/ Shrinker- Shrinks zombies for 30 s. Shrunk Zombies deal no damage. (Pack-a-Punch) **Pack-a-Punch: Fractalizer, New gun perk, improved mobility, increased magazine size. **Hit Modifiers: N/A Zombies Maps Several of the older maps are returning, along with a slew of new maps. The returners, with new procedural generation based Zombies, Perk-a-Cola machines, Wonder Weapon, etc. spawning are: *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops I version): You fought bravely, forcing the enemy armies to retreat. Little did you know what who have caused... Category:Dragonflies